


What happens in Vegas...

by Ziane



Series: McHanji Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: The first shore leave they can spend together Jesse has the unsurprising idea of going to Vegas.What can go wrong?





	What happens in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> [Day 4] July 19th: fancy/ ~~myth~~ (more like the opposite of fancy...)
> 
> This is so silly.... but I had nothing for today and the idea popped in my mind. What can I say? I had fun writing this and I regret nothing ! Please, indulge me a little here ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

An annoying tingle on his nose bothers McCree who refuses to wake up, noticing already the lingering effects of a hangover. He is getting old to drink that much, but the night of celebration went out of hand and he doesn’t even remember how he got into bed. Opening an eye a slit, he checks he is, indeed, in their hotel room and closes it again trying to surrender to the drowsiness once more. The tickling is still there, feeble, and he moves his hand over his face to make it go away as though he was trying to flick a fly away.

His fingers tangle around a thin, soft fabric, way too fluffy and foreign to be part of the bedding. But with the insistent pounding in his head, mouth dry as cardboard and muscles definitely regretting nocturnal activities he couldn’t care less. Until something in the back of his head reminds him about the flight they have to catch in the morning and he opens his eyes wide, forcing his mind to awaken. McCree stretches his arm to find his phone on the nightstand, the body he senses beside him is Hanzo and he doesn’t even give a second thought, though he wonders where Genji is.

Almost high noon, they missed their flight. McCree slumps back on the bed, tangling himself up again into fluffiness and voluminous fabric. He stares into the ceiling, the morning light seeping through the windows hurts his eyes, drowsiness winning the battle once more, after all now he can get some shut-eye. Then Hanzo mumbles something in his sleep and McCree glances at him, snorting when he sees the archer lying flat on his stomach on the bed, head peacefully resting on the pillow. His eyebrows furrow at the familiar face partially covered by a see-through white fabric, surely the one tickling him and waking him up. Everything else seems normal, Hanzo is completely naked except for the thing over his head and down his back.

McCree slides a hand underneath, following with his eyes his own fingers as he fondles Hanzo’s body, intruding under the soothing fabric to touch the even smoother skin of his lover until he reaches that perfect Shimada ass he craves so much. A dopey smile conquers his lips unannounced, squeezing the butt cheek greedily and suddenly, wanting to wake Hanzo up. Since they have lost their flight, and the hotel is surely charging another day on their account, perhaps they can make the best of it which means to use the room and the bed how that peachy ass deserves. And they will make time until Genji shows up, hopefully joining them.

Then he sees it. McCree flinches on the bed and a cold shiver runs through his spine like a lightning in a summer storm. There is a golden ring on his hand. A golden, thin… on his ring finger. A _wedding_ ring. He gasps, his hand clammy over Hanzo’s ass because he cannot stop staring, and not so long ago he would have sworn to anyone that nothing would distract him from Hanzo’s ass. McCree was wrong.

In a total state of panic McCree stands and, without disturbing the adorable drooling creature at his side, he checks that Hanzo has also a wedding ring twin to his own. His heart skips a beat, then another, and then he swears he is dead for a long second before a thump resounds in his chest. McCree tries to swallow a lump on his throat but he is way too thirsty for that. He walks to the bathroom and drinks directly from the tap, washing away the thickness in his mouth. He splashes water on his face with both hands and lifts his gaze to stare at himself into the mirror while his fingers scratch his beard. There it is, the golden band wrapped around his finger, as the evidence of what he cannot remember.

And he tries, he puts his wits to the test and tries to remember but nothing comes to his mind except for the bar, the casino, and the whiskey after whiskey he poured down his thirsty throat. Perhaps at one point, they switched to tequila; he remembers Genji chuckling and serving shots. A kiss for every shot, he said, and McCree kissed the little brat so many times last night… and another kiss for Hanzo too in case the older Shimada got a little jealous. The healthy competition between brothers sucks him dry sometimes. They had so much fun… but then there is a complete blackout and nothingness. McCree lowers his boxers and relieves himself when he hears the door of the room.

Not trusting his treacherous heart or what he has seen, and hoping it is Genji to enlighten last night’s events, McCree scoots out of the bathroom -stumbling on the carpet and almost falling off- to find Genji with three coffees in one hand and a box of sugary donuts. The smell of the coffee distracts him briefly, comforting as always, but when his face of despair hides nothing from Genji, the little brat smiles mischievously.

“I changed our flights for tonight judging by your state this morning when I woke up,” Genji says, leaving the breakfast on the table and chuckling.

For a moment McCree wants to scream at him, first because he didn’t wake him up, and then because why in the hell is he so recently showered, perfectly looking not a shadow under his eyes when Genji drank more than Hanzo and himself together last night. That perfect power of never suffering a hangover gets on his nerves every single time. But then the heavy ring burns in his finger, so aware of its presence now.

“Genji, this is serious,” McCree says, his voice raspy and cracking. “I think… I think I married Hanzo last night,” he says, his face portraying a terrified expression at how stupid that is, how stupid that sounds, actually. They probably didn’t get married, just played around it… or something, a farce, a game. It cannot be, not like this. Because what bother’s McCree isn’t the fact they married but that he doesn’t remember it how he should. He wants to see Hanzo on a suit, or a dress or whatever thing he wants to wear and he wants to walk hand in hand across the aisle. The cowboy wants to see Genji there with them, remember his smile, his eyes, the kiss! McCree lets out a strangled gasp at the terrifying thought. He cannot recall his wedding kiss and it’s shredding his heart to pieces.

“You think?” Genji says and burst into laughter until McCree shushes him because Hanzo is still sleeping and he needs to compose himself before facing Hanzo’s disappointment.

“Wait,” McCree huffs. “You know!”

“I was your best man,” Genji says, holding back a guffaw.

“You little shit,” McCree whispers, but actually he wants to scream at him. “We were drunk!”

“And in love,” Genji says with a sweet smile.

“That’s not the point,” McCree says and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why would you let us do something crazy like that?”

“You proposed,” Genji shrugs.

“What?”

“You dug your knee on the ground before Hanzo, you proposed, and he said yes,” Genji chuckles, just remembering it makes him happy; how those two dorks melted in a kiss not chaste enough for the lobby of a casino. For a drunken proposition, it was the sweetest he has ever seen, maybe because the love of his life, his brother, is genuinely in love with Jesse, because Genji loves Jesse more than he will never admit, because seeing them together brings endless joy to his life and because now McCree is part of the family in an official way. Now Jesse has a real family again and isn’t alone in the world. This changes nothing about how they were before but it opens a future full of promises of hope, not leaving room for doubts or second thoughts. They are all in for the long run, and McCree’s puzzled look it’s just too adorable to ignore.

“And then you got married,” Genji finishes with a grin painting his face.

“He’s going to kill me,” McCree groans. “Can we get an annulment or something?”

“You consummated,” Genji giggles. “I helped.” He laughs again when McCree hides his face into his hands and grunts in desperation. “Wait, Jesse,” Genji says, squeezing his shoulder. “You don’t want to be married to Hanzo?”

“What?” McCree snarls. “Of course, I do!”

“That’s what he said,” Genji says and chuckles again.

“I swear to ya’…” McCree threatens, but then his shoulders fall slack and he lets out a defeated gasp.

“Jesse, it’s alright,” Genji says. “It was adorable, you wanted to dress as Elvis but, as your best man, I advised you against it and instead got a tiara and a veil for Hanzo.” They both turn about to take a peek at Hanzo, ass exposed and the veil draping along his back and part of his face, and they cannot help but share a sweet snicker together.

“You don’t get it,” McCree snorts. “I can’t remember anything, and I want to remember. I wanted to marry Hanzo, you know that, to take him somewhere romantic, propose to him, then invite all our friends and get married properly,” McCree sighs. “I want to remember his face, the kiss, my wedding night, for god’s sake!”

“I took some pictures with my phone,” Genji says and cups his face, understanding why he is upset. “Even of the wedding night…”

“That’s not the point, and ya’ know it,” McCree says and runs a hand through his hair once more trying to find out how to break the news to Hanzo. Genji pulls him into a hug and gasps when McCree squeezes him against his chest and sobs. He pats him on the back, kissing his neck and whispering that everything will be alright, that it is not as bad as he thinks.

“Jesse,” Genji says, cupping his face again with both hands to make those watery eyes to look at him. “I love you, Hanzo loves you.” McCree sobs again, defeated by something he cannot change. “Welcome to the family.”

“Little shit,” McCree chuckles, finally relaxing and finding peace in Genji’s arms. “He’s gonna be so mad…”

“Who is going to be mad?” Hanzo says and yawns.

McCree and Genji turn around to an image that will be forever engraved in their brains. Hanzo is still naked, standing at the feet of the bed, with a lopsided tiara on the head and the delicate -and synthetic- veil covering his shoulders and draping down his body, the see-through fabric playing tricks against the morning light. His onyx hair, mussed and mixed with glitter or confetti, frames his sleepy face as he rubs his knuckles over his lids.

“Oh darlin’,” McCree says, swooning in the sight. “Ain’t ya’ a pretty thing.”

“Good morning, anija,” Genji says with a smug smile.

Hanzo yaws again, stretching lazily and unabashedly for being utterly naked. “Honey, I gotta tell ya’ something and you may not like it,” McCree says and swallows, handling things before Genji teases Hanzo.

“What the…?” Hanzo mumbles, caressing the veil between his fingertips, lifting a hand to his head to fumble about until his fingers touch the glittery plastic tiara and his eyes open wide. “Jesse?” he mutters. McCree bites his bottom lip, ambling toward him trying not to panic. He repositions the tiara over Hanzo’s head, centering it and then he takes both Hanzo’s hands into his own, looking directly into his confused eyes.

“Sweetheart, we got married last night,” McCree says, plain a simple, and watches how Hanzo’s jaw drops, how his expression changes from confusion to uneasiness to a strange and knowing smile.

“Are we?” Hanzo says in awe, glancing briefly at Genji who joins them and leans his head on McCree’s arm.

“Yes, my dear,” McCree says as a half-smile creeps up his lips, dissipating his fears. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Not at all, but…” Hanzo says, finding with his eyes a mirror in the room to admire his reflection. “Why such a cheap tiara, Genji?”

“How do you know it was me?” Genji pouts, ghosting his fingers over the veil.

“Oh please,” Hanzo snorts. “A veil and a tiara? This has your name all over it.”

“You look so fancy,” Genji teases, leaning toward him and stealing a kiss from his brother’s lips. “You are a beautiful bride.” Hanzo hums and kisses him again, a sweet smile growing wide on them while McCree sighs, relieved.

“Darlin’, I was so worried,” McCree says. “I can’t remember a thing and then I didn’t know how you would feel about Genji and…”

“You think too much, cowboy,” Hanzo teases.

“I’m more than happy being your mistress,” Genji quips and McCree and Hanzo roll his eyes until they see stars.

Hanzo presses his exposed body against the cowboy’s chest and snuggles closer, inhaling the scent of his newlywed husband and luring naughty hands inside his boxers to knead the ass he now officially owns. McCree throws his arms around him too, sneaking them underneath the veil and kissing his forehead. “Ya’ can take that thing off,” McCree chuckles.

“Why would I?” Hanzo glances up at him and pouts. “Just a little longer…” Genji laughs and Hanzo nudges him, a sly smile suggesting the marriage doesn’t bother him, much less the veil though Hanzo would have preferred a more expensive and sumptuous one. This thing screams cheap and Hanzo is a luxury few can afford.

“Hey, darlin’,” McCree says and clears his throat. “When we’re back home, and we’ve had a long good laugh about this…” He stops himself to gasp for air. Apparently, it is hard to propose, and it doesn’t matter if you are already married or if the most important people of your life are right there hugging you or placing a caring hand on your back. McCree exchanges a gaze with Genji, and the little brat gives him a peck on the cheek.

Hanzo smiles widely, knowing exactly what McCree is going to say but waiting patiently for it. It is one of those precious moments when an unbridled joy bursts out of you and reflects in the trembling of your body, the smile that reaches your eyes and stretches your lips until they hurt. He may not remember the first, but he will definitely remember this one.

“Will you marry me again?” McCree says, a love-struck glance pining him in place while the cutest blush covers his cheeks.

“And a thousand more, cowboy,” Hanzo whispers.

Surprisingly, it’s Genji the one who sobs and hurries to wipe unexpected tears from his cheeks followed by a nervous chuckle before he joins lips with Hanzo. “I’m so happy for you,” Genji whispers into his mouth. McCree wears a wolfish grin, butterflies in his stomach and adrenaline washing away his hangover because they will have it all. Another wedding, with their friends there to support them, to celebrate love and life. He cups Hanzo’s face and kisses him roughly, wanting, longing, all the things that made him fall in love with him that first time, because this is a promise.

“I know,” Hanzo whispers between his kisses but McCree doesn’t listen, he assails his mouth all teeth and tongue because he wants him today, tomorrow, and every day for the rest of his life. He only stops to laugh and pepper kisses all over his face and cheek and then to Genji, unable to express with words how happy he is.

“And all the promises I’ve made to him are for you too, little shit,” McCree says and steals the sweetest smile from Genji.

“I love you, Jesse.”

“We have a problem,” Hanzo says and interrupts the smooching. “I can’t remember my wedding night… so you two better make up for it.” He shamelessly palms McCree over the fabric of the boxers. “Now…”

“Are you going to take the veil off, anija?” Genji teases, threading his fingers around it.

“Not a chance,” McCree says and groans as he lifts Hanzo off the ground and picks him up bridal-style, walking decisively toward the bed until he drops him and Hanzo bounces in the mattress. McCree hovers over him with a wolfish grin. “Did I say how much I love ya’?”

“Not enough,” Hanzo says and purses his lips. Genji lies next to them, and he has smartly gotten rid of his clothes on his way.

“Let’s give your husband a wedding morning he won’t forget,” Genji says while he nuzzles into Hanzo’s neck.

A moan escapes Hanzo’s mouth, full of so many things, promises, a future of happiness not just for him but for the three of them. Their trip to Vegas turned out to be the adventure of their lives, a shared fate intertwined so closely with his brother, the spirit dragons and now the cowboy.

**Author's Note:**

> At least I hope you laughed !!! ٩(๑❛ワ❛๑)و


End file.
